


The Unexpected Savior

by Shade_Child1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Female Harry, Hermione Granger Bashing, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: They've let out what has long been hidden. They say the truth will set you free, but we all know some truths should remain buried. They should have payed more attention to the truth for now it may just free them from the burden of life.





	1. Chapter 1

They finally succeeded, they broke my mind. I laugh at that these muggles have succeeded where both Snape and Voldemort failed. I would send for help but nobody will care my traitor “best friends”, ya right, will do as the spying liars have always done, tell the twinkly dark lord, and he'll do nothing. I think about one other person as I lie bleeding on the floor of Dudley's spare room. 

 

“I wonder what he would say?” I ask Hedwig who is looking at me concerned as I do the craziest thing ever. 

 

-Slytherin Castle, Somewhere in Wales- 

 

A tall handsome man with red eyes blinks as he feels an alien presence in his mind just a flicker and weak but there none the less he followed it and found himself in a familiar mind. 

 

#Potter, what do you want?!# He demanded through the connection. 

 

#I want someone to talk to who will listen and understand.# The girl replied. 

 

#So talk to your little friends.# He replied. 

 

#Can't they don't understand or don't listen, besides their not true friends but spies for the twinkly fool.# Potter replied tonelessly. 

 

#Tell me then.# Came the reply a moment later. 

 

#Muggles have succeeded where both you and Snape failed.# Came the still toneless voice with a bitter chuckle. 

 

#Really, how.# He demanded, wanting to know what led the girl to contact him. 

 

#They’ve broken me, though not like they usually do. Perhaps you should actually come to me. Don't worry about the wards this place is no home.# The girl said with malice thick enough to cut and voice sharp enough to cut it. 

 

#And this place would be.# Came irritated reply. 

 

#4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey.# Came the reply #Oh and I was bleeding out you might want to hurry before my magic heals me and I take all your fun with the non-magical scum because it's happening fast and I can't promise to hold back once it's done.# Was the bland reply though the voice did sound stronger now than when the decision started. 

 

#Give me a minute or two and I will be there# He replied curtly. 

 

#You have half a minute hurry or you will miss the blood bath.# The child said in a dark tone before throwing the other out her mind and back into his. 

 

Red eyes snapped open and a vicious grin took hold, “Lucius Severus come.” He said standing from his throne in the middle of his death eaters. 

 

-4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey- 

 

I was laying in my blood as I talked to who should have been my greatest enemy and my magic healed me it would be done soon it never took long and the muggles would die. 

 

“Hedwig,” I said standing from the floor and opening the window, “I need you to go to the Vampyr in Knockturn they will know your mine and protect you.” I cooed as I unlocked her cage and saw her fly away after she nuzzled my cheek affectionately. “Now for the scum.” I said walking to the door and unlocking the locks with my wandless magic \nifty little gift that\ I thought as I walked to the stairs and to the living room. I stood in the doorway seeing who would notice me first, it just happened to be Vernon. 

 

“How are you not dead and how did you get out!” He bellowed turning the most intriguing shade of puce. 

 

“Magic of course you over stuffed fool. Now, SIT DOWN.” Said putting some magic behind the last two words causing him to sit with a thud. 

 

“You can't do that the other freaks will take you away now!” Vernon said in enraged triumph. 

 

“Not if I didn't use my wand and look,” I said looking at my hands and pulling up my sleeves, “No wand in my hand.” I said with astonishment, “So, you see dear uncle.” I said as I finally looked him in the eye. He shrank away at the madness there as did Petunia and Dudley as I looked at them Dudley whimpering and Petunia letting out an bitten back scream. 

 

“Now where was I?” I asked tapping my chin in thought, “Oh that's right!” I said snapping my fingers together, “You…” I was cut off by three cracks of apparition outside and a knock on the door, “I wonder who that is?” I mumbled distractedly walking to answer the door, “Who is it?” 

 

“You know who!” Came the irritated reply. 

 

“Oh, so you don't use your moniker either?” I ask opening the door for Voldemort and the other two who I could tell were Snape and Malfoy. 

 

“Don't be cheeky.” He warned. 

 

“Right, welcome and good tidings, My lord, lord Malfoy, lord Prince, please come this way.” I said with a bow to each before turning back to the cowering worms. 

 

“Oh, my apologies.” I said looking back and forth between the groups, “My lord, these are the muggles I thought you might have interest in. Muggle dogs these fine gentlemen are lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord Severus Prince, and the Dark Lord Voldemort.” I said regally pointing to each man in turn, “My Lords would you be interested in some tea while we talk?” I asked looking at them expectantly as Snape and Malfoy looked at me oddly. 

 

“That would be fine thank you.” Voldemort answered for them. 

 

“Lovely, you two,” I said pointing at the last two on the couch, “The floor sit there it's clean as I scrubbed it four times yesterday alone.” I ordered with the madness burning in my eyes if the look they got was anything to go by as I went to make the tea. 

 

“Ms. Potter, what are we doing here?” Asked Malfoy as I laid the tea down and poured everyone a cup and sat back giving Dudley who was nearest me a good hard kick when I stretched my leg out. 

 

“You are here to see the truth, walk this…building and find any trace of me then tell me your conclusion.” I said watching them watch me. 

 

“Then you will explain.” Voldemort ordered. 

 

“Of course.” I replied bowing my head as they began to move away from the living room. I heard gasps as they presumably found the locks on the cupboard and its contents. I heard them going up the stairs and stopping probably noticing the locks and then moving further and a roar of outrage came from Voldemort probably the room itself or the puddle of blood... or both. They reenter the living room looks of horror, outrage, and discussed on their faces aimed at the muggles all of which got a hex or kick from the dark wizards. 

 

“The cupboard?” Voldemort asked in a tightly controlled voice. 

 

“My room until I got my Hogwarts letter.” I said petting Dudley like a prized pet while he sat shaking at my feet. 

 

“The locks?” Asked Snape. 

 

“To keep me from sneaking food I was made to cook but could never eat.” I replied tugging Dudley's head up as he lowered it trying to get away causing the blob to yelp. 

 

“The...The blood upstairs on the floor?” Malfoy asked tripping over the question. 

 

“The new or the old?” I asked calmly brushing hair from Dudley's eyes. 

 

“New.” 

 

“Ah that was the most recent beating. It's also why I made contact with Voldemort this last one was the worst I've ever gotten and...It... Broke something in me...in my head.” I said slowing near the end as I looked at each of the Dursleys. “Since I had no one else to go to I called Voldemort through our mental link and he agreed to come help me. who else would save the Savior other than the one person who wants the right to their death.” I said still talking slowly while watching my hand petting Dudley. The looks of shocked confusion I saw when I looked at the wizards sitting across from me were priceless and I broke out into a manic laugh and pushed Dudley towards Petunia. 

 

“That seems like quite a risk” Malfoy finally said. 

 

“Perhaps,” I said watching the muggles squirm, “Perhaps, I am hungry.” I said eyeing Vernon, “No, bad for the digestion,” I said turning to Dudley, “No, could make for a good pet,” I said finally turning to Petunia not noticing the odd looks of the other three in the room, “You'll work.” I shrugged as I lunged for her and sank long fangs into her neck right at her pulse and drained her with the sounds of Dudley's and Vernon's screams echoing in my head as I feed. 

 

“So, you a vampyr?” Voldemort asked after I was done. 

 

“Yes, and no,” I said smoothly, “I am a living vampyr I received my inheritance at midnight and when they found out he,” I said pointing at Vernon who was now extremely pale, “Beat me to the point any other would have died. I have ruled over the covens since my natural born state was found second year when I went to the wrong floo address accidently and ended up in Knockturn and a vampyr tried to eat me and noticed my scent was that of a royal he took me to the coven and the used a test like the goblins do for Lordships and found I was a living vampyr with ties to every line to ever existed I am the last and shall rule and I will be the salvation of my lines, lines thought long gone. I take my throne tonight the Lord is a worthy ally and one we would be happy to have.” I finished looking at Voldemort with a stare that would unnerve most but only got a nod from the dark wizard. “Then perhaps we should leave and have the alliance put to paper and of course you will attend my coronation with our other allies. I believe Grayback is one of yours?” I asked truly curious about Grayback’s affiliations. 

 

“He is would you like to take these two?” He asked pointing at the two whales. 

 

“Yes, a present for the newbloods it's never too early to learn to track and hunt besides it will be fun to watch. I just hope all that fatty blood won't upset there delicate stomachs.” I say as I grab Dudley and Voldemort grabs Vernon as I grab Malfoy and have Malfoy grab Snape and I have Voldemort grab my arm, “Hold on tight.” I say as I shadow us to the mausoleum entrance. 

 

“A mausoleum really?” Snape said raising a brow. 

 

“I'm sorry but do you know a better place for walking corpses?” I snap stepping up to open the door. 

 

“My Lady.” Said a tall lanky Russian vampyr named Dominik as he bowed low bending his knees to get seemingly lower cutting off any reply from the three astonished wizards. 

 

Turning back to my guests, "Enter freely and of your own free will and leave something of the happiness you bring." I bid them as per tradition. 

 

“Dominik, my pale beauty,” I said pulling him up by the expedient of tilting his head and placed a kiss on his brow as a sign of approval, “I need you to send adviser Crowley to me in the meeting room and make haste.” I said letting go of his chin so he could bow once more and go for the adviser.  

 

“That seemed quite intimate.” Voldemort said. 

 

“It is the way of the Vampyr. Much like vela we are creatures of the flesh and we often let it show with our own though that particular act is only for Dominants to their Submissive or mother's to children or myself to my people.” I explained walking towards the meeting room. 

 

“If you are in charge of them why not have them come for you?” Asked Malfoy. 

 

“Because they would have killed my toys.” I said giving him a long suffering look. 

 

“I...See.” he replied unsurely as they entered what seemed to be an antechamber, where a short dapper dressed man with a cunning grin was waiting(think Crowley from Supernatural). “Majesty.” He greeted as he fell into an extremely low bow. 

 

“Cousin,” I greeted again with a kiss to the brow. “It is good to see you again.” I said pulling him into a hug. 

 

“And you, cousin, I see we have chosen our side but why did you bring the muggles?” Crowley asked curiously, “and where's the other one the female?” 

 

“She was a snack dear Vernon is going to... Assist, the newbloods. I just hope he doesn't upset their stomachs. And Dudy here is going to be my pet, after conditioning that is.” 

 

“What did they do.” Crowley asked all jubility gone from his face. 

 

“Not now cousin.” 

 

“Ah, I'll have that set soon and I suppose a treaty is needed for the alliance.” He said with little enthusiasm. 

 

“Indeed.” Voldemort said snidely. 

 

“Oh I do like him, cousin. Now, let us begin.” Crowley said as they all say around the table. Three hours later the treaty was signed and the alliance official, “Now, cousin about your apparel for the coronation…” Crowley started only to be cut off by a growl. 

 

“I will not be stuffed into a dress! I will wear a corset I will wear the jewels but nowhere does it say I have to wear a dress!” 

 

“Cousin, it is tradition please. It's already been made and it's nothing too much I made sure of that please.” Crowley said with a sigh. 

 

“No, I'll not wear it.” I said stubbornly only for him to pull out the big guns. 

 

“Alright I'll let the fledglings know you refuse there work.” He said making to stand the wizards watching in fascination. 

 

“Uhg, fine, but only cause the fledglings made it.” I finally consented I couldn't do that to the fledglings. 

 

“How old are fledglings?” Malfoy asked as Crowley left with the treaty. 

 

“Between 100 and 300 years before that there still technically newbloods so a fledgling is like a toddler or adolescent.” I explained getting up at the sound of running feet. “If you have need of freshening up or a different set of robes for the coronation then you may call an elf or there is a bathroom through that door at the back there.” 

 

“MAJESTY!” The group of fledglings yelled as they each bowed and after receiving the kiss to the brow gave her a hug. 

 

“I was told you had a dress for me?” I asked with a smile at their enthusiasm as they yelled their confirmation and started to drag me away, “Ah, Lord Malfoy if you're so inclined you may have your family come the floo password is bloodpop!” I yelled back before we got out the door. 

 

“Well that was interesting.” Snape said heading for the bathroom. 

 

“Indeed.” Malfoy said heading for the floo. 

 

“Quite.” Voldemort said calling an elf for a different robe.


	2. The Coronation

About an hour later found the throne room filled to bursting with diplomats from every magical community along with clan representatives from the werewolves headed by Fenrir, the vela lead by the Delacour family, house elves represented by Hogwarts head elf, the goblins were represented by the heads of every major Gringotts branch and King Jareth himself, the selkie had even come which surprised Voldemort since the creatures were so reclusive, and in the middle of all this the only apparent human English representatives are the Malfoys, Severus, and himself, which he found even more surprising. 

Turning his attention to the hall itself it was a beautiful room. It had vaulted ceiling enchanted much like that of the great hall at Hogwarts. The walls seemed to be pearl granite with onyx inlays that seemed to act as mirrors of a sort. The room size wise could probably make two of the great hall though. The wood work, what little of it there was that is , was mahogany and very intricately carved.  

Then along the tops of the walls were carvings of what Voldemort assumed to be long past battles. Whilst the tapestries held may family crests presumably of her many families. The throne was a medium-large and intricate onyx thing with gold inlay and velvet upholstery in a deep crimson color though not an even shade, as if someone had bleed on it and the blood was simply left, though that was a possibility with it being a vampires throne he supposed. 

"Scuzati-ma," Said a young looking girl towards the dais drawing everyone in the halls attention. "Her Majesty's coronation will be beginning any moment so please take your seats." She finished with a low curtsy and then walked back to the door to the antechamber as everyone went to their seats. 

"Her Majesty Harriett Lillian Dracul-Macmillan-Grigori-Belikov-Lazar-Slytherin-De Lion Court-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin-Le Fay-Potter-Black, Queen of the Vampyr and keeper of the seven original lines the last of her kin and bringer of justice against our oppressors. We are glad to see all of our allies have been able to make it for our Lady's coronation and the beginning of the end of those who would see us all killed on site or exterminated because of a few." Crowley said getting everyone's attention and the proceedings started, "Your Majesty." He said looking over to the door as Harry came out. 

It was amazing to see her she was wearing what if Voldemort hadn't known any better he would have said was a 15th century gown with a silk cream Burgundian a front lace, blue crushed velvet dress with inverted "v" wrists with the tip tied to her middle fingers, and what looked to be silk day slippers were peeking out with every step she took. Her hair was also done in a 15th century style with two braids going from her temples to her crown and a braid running down her back to about her knees with pigeon blood ruby tipped ribbons in it and onyx clasps, she didn’t seem to be wearing make-up so far as he could tell, and she was dripping in onyx, pigeon blood rubies, and even a few water fall strings of black pearls which he assumed were the jewels she had been talking about earlier. Once she had reached the dais she knelt and looked up at Crowley apparently waiting for a cue. 

"You kneel here at the feet of your ancestors, your people, your allies, and yourself for we should never forget thoughs who came before, and you will not only be served but you will serve, you will not only demand but contemplate fairly demands, and you must be able to keep yourself from oblivion for only you can control your own destiny. Now is your time what say you." Crowley recites keeping eye contact. 

"Nu voi uita niciodată thoughs care au venit mai înainte, și nici nu voi fi servit doar, dar va servi, nici nu voi cere doar, ci contempla destul de cerințe, și voi lupta să mă țină de la uitare numai eu controlez destinul meu. Suntem de Dracul, Dragon. O societate antică, care au dreptul de a fi mândru ce diavol sau vrăjitoare a fost vreodată atât de mare ca și Attila, a cărui sânge curge în venele noastre? Sânge este un lucru prea prețios în aceste vremuri. Zilele de război și peste. Linia mea de mari victorii sunt doar o poveste să fie spusă. Eu sunt ultimul din neamul meu. Noi trăim dincolo de harul lui Dumnezeu, pribegi în întunericul de afară. Noi "Vampir", "Nosferatu". Nu ne plac albinele mor după prima intepatura, dar în loc să crească puternic și să devină nemuritoare. Deci, ei nu lupta cu una, ci legiuni merge la varsta dupa varsta, dupa varsta, hrănit cu sângele celor vii. Sânge este viața ... și va fi a mea. Denn die Todten Reiten Schnell și așa mai departe, atunci trebuie I." She recited in romanian. 

"Denn die Todten reiten schnell" Responded every vampire and many of the other magical creatures in the room who were familiar with vampyr customs or were in regular contact with them. 

"You are our queen and our friend and our mother and our sister and our daughter and our niece and our protector. Denn die Todten reiten schnell, your Majesty." Crowley says as he places the circlet on her head, which was also covered in onyx, pigeon blood rubies, and at the dip in the middle of her for head centered in the circlet was a black pearl about the size of a sickle. She gracefully rose and took her throne scanning the room before rising to make a statement. 

"Friends, my thanks for your attendance. I am glad to see most if not all our allies could make it. Now let us make marry, today is a joyous day." She finished by waving her hand and buffet tables and music appeared causing everyone to go to mingle or congratulate the new monarch, while the chairs moved themselves off to the sides as they were emptied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English of her coronation reply: I shall never forget thoughs who came before, nor will I only be served but will serve, nor will I only demand but contemplate fairly demands, and I will fight to keep myself from oblivion for only I control my destiny.  
> We are of the Dracul, the Dragon. An ancient society, who have a right to be proud what devil or witch was ever so great as Attila, whose blood flows in our veins? Blood is too precious thing in these times. Days of war and over. My line of great victories are but a tale to be told. I am the last of my kin.  
> We are living beyond God's grace, wanderers into the outer darkness. We "Vampyr", "Nosferatu". We do not like bees die after the first sting, but instead grow strong and become immortal. So they fight not one but legions going on age after age after age, fed with the blood of the living.  
> Blood is life ... and will be mine.  
> Denn die Todten reiten schnell and so then shall I.
> 
> Denn die Todten reiten schnell-For the dead travel fast.
> 
> A lot of most of her speech was put together lines from Bram Stokers "Dracula" and reworded.
> 
> If you have any ideas on pairings I will take suggestions, though I know it may seem as if Harrymort is a forgone conclusion its not but if you want that let me know and it might happen but I don't know if I'll have any pairings yet. But suggestions will be taken into consideration unless something naturally progresses.


	3. Coronation Reception

Looking out on the crowd I saw everything going on from discussions to the odd argument as the night wore on. Then of course there were the looks of those planning to offer contracts for everything from trade to alliance to marriage. Not that the last would be considered too much as political marriage is not something I can agree to. I can also see my mates meandering around not that they know that yet. 

“Majesty?” Crowley says breaking my revelry 

“Yes, cousin” I answered wondering what he could need. 

“The wolf would like a word as would others shall we begin the request to the floor tonight or tomorrow?” He asked with a curiosity in his eyes. 

“Have I ever left such business to wait cousin? I will not change how I rule now, besides some will have to leave tonight, and it would be such an inconvenience to make them return you know that.” I say in a lightly chastising way. 

“Of course, Majesty, my apologies.” He said before turning and announcing to the crowd, “Any who would make a request of the queen may now do so.” He announced causing silence as everyone waited for a response from the crowd. 

“Majesty,” came a sensual voice from the crowd. 

“Your request, Siren Lord Levee?” I answered standing gracefully from my throne. 

“Majesty has entered majority today and I was wondering on behalf of our peoples if she would agree to an unbreakable union betwixt herself and our people?” He answered with a bow. 

“Siren Lord Levee,” I began standing taller, “Though this proposition is an interesting one I fear yourself and those with the same idea to gain control in my realm will be disappointed to learn that I must deny them all for the fact I have like many others you see before you predestined mates chosen by Hecate and the fates themselves. Might there be anything else I could offer.” I ended with a look around the hall noticing many giving the Siren officials dirty look including their Selke cousins, and not a few other officials that had the same ploy scowling at the floor do to the realization they could not gain a foot hold in the court that way. 

“Of course, Majesty, my apologies for my presumption.” Levee said bowing low as he backed into the crowd. 

“Of course, I’m sure it was unintentional on your part. Are there any others who would make a request of me?” 

“Majesty, might I have your ear?” asked the female Selke representative. 

“Of course, Selke Lady Niala, your request?” I asked with a soft smile to the soft spoken woman. 

“Our people have been close allies for many centuries, and we wish to revise and renew this alliance at the soonest posable convenience for both parties including if you wish staying until tomorrow for treaty negotiations.” She ended with a polite curtsy folding her hands in front of herself demurely waiting for her answer. 

“This we have been and this we wish to stay if you are amiable as you say we will renew our alliance tomorrow after breakfast.” I responded with my own though shallower curtsy as she once again curtsied in thanks and returned to the side of her mate in the crowd. 

“Majesty,” said Lady Delacour stepping from the crowd. 

“Vela Lady Delacour,” I say with a respectful nod, “your request.” 

“I would like to first congratulate you on your coming of age.” 

“Thank you, my Lady, you’re as kind as ever.” I say with a soft smile and nod. 

“I would request simply for our continued alliance as it has always stood and to wish you the best for your rule however long that may be.” She said with a slight curtsy before entering the crowd to applause and agreement. 

“Thank you, are there any others here who would ask for aid?” I call seeing that there are few if any left. 

“Majesty,” I heard a gravelly voice say from the back of the room causing many to move to show the speaker. 

“Wolf Alpha Greyback your request?” I ask somewhat surprised since he rarely talked and even more rarely did not go through others to contact me. 

“Might I request, if you do not find it to presumptuous,” He began standing straight and moving to the dais, “a place for the pups and elders as the Ministry have increased their numbers on the werewolf front and I worry for their safety.” 

“I do not find this presumptuous at all, Alpha Greyback, though I will have to ask you to give me time to find a property that would be appropriate for your needs as I can think of none of the top of my head. But I do promise a place safe from our common enemy within the week, and thank you for bringing this information to my attention.” I reply a moment later after thinking over the request. 

“Of course, I would expect nothing less especially with the vast amount of land, her majesty owns. You also of course welcome for the information as you said they are our common enemy.” He said bowing and returning to the crowd. 

“Majesty,” I heard a silky voice say from the crowd as one of my beautiful mates stepped from the crowd. 

“Lord Voldemort, you’ve a request for me.” I said with a coy grin slowly licking my lips. 

“I’ve more of a question really if, her Majesty, would.” 

“Of course,” I nod. 

“You are of majority, but you also have a few years of school left do you not?” He asked and I nodded, “Would you be intending to return to Hogwarts, pardon if I sound presumptuous, I’m simply curious. Also thought that if so I could offer protection through my people who are found there.” He ended, as I stood thinking about his proposition. 

“You are correct, Lord Voldemort, I was not planning on returning but it may cause a stir if I don’t give me some time to think on it, and I thank you for the offer.” I say thoughtfully with a grateful nod at the offer of protection. 

“But of course.” He said bowing back into the crowd. 

“Are there any other requests?” I ask and wait a moment and when I see there are none, “Then let us return to our festivities.” I say with a loud clap causing music to start and many to pair up and start dancing. 

“Majesty, may I have this dance?” I hear from beside me turning I see Draco standing there with a hand offered to me. 

“Perhaps, but first you have to answer a question for me.” I say with a coy smile at the blond. 

“Alright,” He said uneasy. 

“Can you tango?” I asked with a sly grin. 

“Not as well as I can waltz.” He answered hesitantly. 

“Then yes, you may, Heir Malfoy.” I say as I take his hand with a curtsy, and the music changes as we take the floor together giggling as we go through the dance. 

POV change 

On the other side of the hall Voldemort stands next to Severus watching the enchanting creature that is Harry Potter, Vampyr Queen, dancing with the Malfoy Heir. 

“Severus, did he ask her to dance of his own free will or was it suggested to him?” Voldemort asked Severus. 

“No, Narcissa, had him ask her thinking he could get her to join the festivities or some such.” Severus said shaking his head. 

“I see, well they seem to get along well.” He replied somewhat irritated. 

“Don’t worry my Lord.” Came Grayback’s voice from behind them, “He’s not her mate.” He continued with and amused smirk on his face. 

“How would you know?” Severus asked. 

“She’s told me her mates’ names,” He said chuckling at the confused looks on their faces, “Living vampyrs always have two mates to ground their magic. Draco isn’t one of hers.” 

“So you know who they are?” Severus asked. 

“Yes, and they were both brought here by her tonight.” Grayback continued. 

“So that would be Severus, Lucius, or myself then?” Voldemort asked. 

“Yes, and neither is blond.” Greyback said with a smirk as he saw the light of dawning recognition in their eyes. “Right so you can grab her and make a very public statement to the entirety of the creature community or you can wait and hope you get a chance to talk to her before classes start. She is still debating going back to Hogwarts or using private tutors.” He ended with a sly smirk and walk to the dance floor to grab a dance with the new queen. 

"So it seems you already have a foothold in the vampyr court." Severus said watching Grayback whisper into the ear of their mate, "What do you think their talking about?" He asked Voldemort. 

"I don’t ruddy well care, shall we go claim our mate and remove the wolf from her." He growled walking away briskly. 

"Yes, I suppose we should." Severus said as he hurried after his lord. 

POV change During Severus and Voldemort's conversation 

"May I?" Grayback asked as the dance ended tapping Draco on the shoulder. 

"Of course Alpha Grayback," I said with a grin switching from Draco to Grayback. 

"I'm sad to say," He said leaning close to whisper in my ear, "But I told your mates about them being your mates." 

"That’s fine," I whispered back looking over his shoulder seeing the two aforementioned men coming towards us, "It seems their making a spectacle." I said giving him a peck on the cheek as Voldemort got to us and I let go of Grayback. 

"My Lords Voldemort, Prince, might you need something?" I ask innocently as I tilt my head to the side. 

"Yes, we have been recently informed that we are your mates' is this true?" Voldemort asked with Severus behind him with a curious expression. 

"It is." I said noticing that at the word mate the hall had silenced completely only to erupt in cheers at my agreement. 


End file.
